Question: It takes four painters working at the same rate $1.25$ work-days to finish a job. If only three painters are available, how many work-days will it take them to finish the job, working at the same rate? Express your answer as a mixed number.
The number of workers will be inversely proportional to the time needed to complete the job.  This means that the product $(\text{number of workers})\times(\text{days to complete job})$ will be a constant.  In this case, that constant will be: $$4\times 1.25=5$$ For three workers, the product will remain the same.  Let $D$ equal the number of days needed for three workers to complete the job.  Then, \begin{align*}
3\times D&=5\\
\Rightarrow\qquad D&=5/3=\boxed{1\frac{2}{3}} \text{work-days}.
\end{align*}